User blog:Seieireppa/GE3 random dump
Will put everything I find here. Updated as I go. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS!!! ---- IF AN ASHBORN'S DEVOUR KILLS YOU, YOU CANNOT BE RESUSCITATED, AND YOU WILL AUTO-RESPAWN. ADDITIONALLY, IF YOU FALL WHILE SUFFERING FROM CORRUPTION (status effect incurred when devoured), THEN YOU WILL ALSO AUTO-RESPAWN! BE CAREFUL!!! NOTE: PERFECT GUARDING AN ASHBORN'S DEVOUR WILL CANCEL IT OUT. NORMAL GUARDS WILL NOT WORK!!! ---- Axe Raider: Troll/Beast Blast Spider: Arachne/Argyro. They can inflict venom with their breath. Fallen Axe Raider: Surtr. They're blaze and can fling lava. Barbarius: Gaoh/Gore. freeze. Fallen Blast Spider: Pardosa. They're freeze and leave timed freeze explosives when they hop. Nemain: Oreb/Corvid. Their feather storm attacks inflict defense down. Its attacks are very linear so it's easy to predict. Ra: Bennu/Sol. Its devour attack is two orbs that travel along the ground. IF YOU PERFECT BLOCK AN ORB, IT REMOVES THAT ORB FROM THE FIELD. Additionally, perfect blocking will prevent you from being devoured. When you hear the operator warn of an impending devour attack, face towards the Ra as quickly as possible and get ready to put up your guard. Dodging is less reliable and will leave an otherwise blocked devour orb on the field to potentially devour an ally! Additionally, when it begins to charge up a single fire orb in front of it, attack it until it drops/dissipates the orb, otherwise it'll use a wide AOE explosion that deals heavy damage. Havakiri: Bushi/Ronin. Freeze element. When you see red concentric circles emanating out from it, guard to avoid its massive sweeping slash. False Idol: Shrine/Idol(/Gorgon?). element. After it puts up its barrier, it'll bounce around a few times. When you see spots on its body begin to glow, guard, because it'll explode its barrier and enter rage mode. Fallen Nemain: Oreb/Muninn. Freeze element. Their screams inflict Leak. They can use a multi-step AOE ice stomp that will wreck you in narrow hallways, so be careful. Fallen Barbarius: Gore/Lugh. Blaze element. Leaves lava when it burrows. Nuadha: Acala/Satori. Divine element. Its devour attack is a multi-stage grab. Watch the paths its fist travels in and stay out of the way. Its fist is the only part that will devour you, so you can dash towards its body if you aren't confident you can get out of the way (sideways) in time. DO NOT TRY AND DODGE AWAY FROM THE DIRECTION IT'S PUNCHING—it'll most likely catch up!!! Balmung: Yama/Mot. Spark element. Its devour attack involves it charging up and tracking straight lines across the field—up to five in a row as it goes, plus one more BIGGER one if all five miss. If you're in these lines when it goes off, you will be devoured, and BLOCKING WILL NOT PREVENT THIS!!! Fallen Havakiri: Ako/Bushi/Ronin. Blaze element. Most of its attacks have additional range, and it can generate rotating blades around it that deal damage on contact. Fallen False Idol: Shrine/Idol Spark element. Basically a different aragami altogether. It no longer enrages 100% of the time when it blows its barrier. It can fire lightning bolts out from it at the ground, cause lightning to erupt out of the ground, and make lightning snakes come up out of the ground. Additionally, it will erect a secondary outer barrier that it can explode while retaining its inner barrier. Priority should be to break the shield so it can't use its barrier anymore. Anubis: Barghest/Maera. Divine element. It's a huge target so it's easy to damage. Only point of worry is the laser storm it uses when in Burst. Despite the buildup, it's surprisingly squishy. Focus on taking out its back legs, and when it enrages, it will immediately ready a devour attack (as all Ashborn do). Take this chance to get behind it and deal as much damage as it can—its first devour will be forward, and it will occasionally do a weak lunge instead of its usual leap. The key to damaging it during rage mode will be that windup for its devours. If it does devour one of your party members, watch out for its claw swipe (it has hugely extended range) and keep attacking until it blasts a laser up into the air. When this happens, stop attacking and instead dodge the lasers that will rain down—you will be able to see their points of impact before they land. Dromi: Mammon/Moloch. Freeze element. It's relatively harmless until it enrages, at which point it will emit several wide-reaching black pressure waves before charging relentlessly around the field to devour. Once it enters Burst, it will begin to use many wide-AOE ice attacks, such as multidirectional crawling ice lines and a repeated ice-encrusted head smash. Odin (Story): You really can't lose this battle. Attack its legs and avoid the lasers until it triggers an unavoidable field-wide Devour attack and induces permanent Corruption in all party members. From here on out, it'll erect an A.T. Fiel— er, a self-defense protocol, and none of your attacks will do much. Wait it out until around the 10-minute mark, at which point you'll Engage with Phym for a permanent super-regen and permanent level 3 Burst on all party members. Go to town and fucking tear this Mass-Production Evangelion wannabe a new one. Glacial Ra: Alcyone. Freeze element. Assault missions are a tricky beast so you want to make sure you're always on it attacking. Heavy Moon is the meta but you should NOT use it here—use Biting Edge and maintain aerial height with Petal Frenzy, then keep in its face when it's devouring, because that is a HUGE window. If it teleports away from you before it devours, Dive towards it, because most of the time you'll slip between its devour orbs, and if you're lucky, you'll Other than that, the same rules as regular Ra apply, except Glacial Ra has some additional AOE on some of his attacks. Megiddo Odin: Vritra/Kur. The easiest battle in the game. Go to town on its front legs with Lunar Orbit (aerial HM BA) with a devour for the infinite combo. When its leg breaks, keep going in the air. With a rank 7 HM with O or OO Divine, you should be dealing ~2k damage per combo at least. If you keep this up, you should at least land first. ---- merchant is past the left door in the chrysanthmum bridge Chi-Yous are faster. Everything they do is faster and comes out with less windup. Kongou ranged wind bursts now leave a sustained tornado. Hannibals send up multiple lava plumes instead of a single tracking fireburst when they slam their fist into the ground. Marduk's fire pools are now lava pools that last longer on the field. It can also generate multiple at once. Caligula has an attack where it generates an instantaneous ice field all around it. If you see it fire up its boosters while still on the ground, GUARD! THE DYAUS PITA POSSESSES ITS PRE-RESURRECTION MOVESET UNTIL YOU GET IT CLOSE TO DEATH, AT WHICH POINT IT WILL TRANSFORM!!!!! ---- there are "amplifier" items that boost your damage of a given element "Wild Sword/Wild Spear" are now "Crow Sword/Crow Spear" Certain materials can be traded up/down for (in "craft item") even if you haven't obtained them—need confirmation? ---- Dive will block certain attacks it contacts. Use this to easily bypass attacks such as the Sariel's energy field or Vajra's electric orbs. Additionally, IT IS POSSIBLE TO "PERFECT DIVE" CERTAIN ATTACKS, by timing your dive so that your shield deploys at the precise right time to perform a Just Guard/Perfect Guard in motion. The window for JG/Perfect Guarding has been increased. Category:Blog posts